South Park: The Musical
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: Stan POV. Because of one little slip-up, the press and media gets involved and now it is deemed 'uncool' to have Freedom of Speech. But people can't stay silent for long. What happens when secrets are spilled...through song? Style, Cutters, Cryde, Kebe...


**South Park: The Musical**

A/N: Okay, there's like twelve different stories going on in my head, I gotta admit. First it was 'To Love and Die In South Park' idea, then it was 'Little Place in Aspen' idea and now it's a musical, along with a few others.

I'm going to go back and forth between them, as I feel it helps me not to forget about them (and I will be updating, but with school and everything just starting, I have to make time now) But please review!

Btw, this format is like if Stan was writing a story...complete with his own A/Ns and everything. It's a new style approach (pun me all you want, but you know what I mean) so I hope it's original in a good way.

* * *

_Cages or Wings,  
Which Do you Prefer?  
Ask the birds.  
Fear or Love, Baby,  
Don't say the Answer/  
Actions Speak Louder Than Words.  
--'_Louder Than Words' by Jonathan Larson

_Clever People Can't Remain Silent  
--_Title of a Documentary (ironically by the same name :p)

* * *

It all started with a literary magazine.

Ironically, this story I am writing is in a lit mag, which obviously you are reading.

It was Junior year of high school that this little...event happened, and in a town like South Park, what else could you really expect to happen?

Well, anyway. On to the story.

Song of Freedom  
by Stanley Marsh

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

--

Driving to school meant the world to me, as I was one of the only few who didn't have their license after sixteen. The summer before Junior year was when I went through Driver's Ed, and on October 15th I had my license. Before then I had always gotten a ride from my best friend, Kyle Broflovski. It was okay, but really, I always felt left out when people flashed their driver's license or hopped in their cars.

So, when I arrived to school on October 16th in my own car, I had no idea that South Park High would be in an uproar, especially over a literary magazine.

Kyle had been on the Creative Writing staff since the second semester of Freshmen year, ruled by the one and only Mr. Raftery (who I never had but was a really nice man) and since then, the Lit Mag has been on the move.

True, none of the kids really _got into it_, like were excited about buying it or anything, but there were a few that submitted stuff like drawings and poems and short stories. Kyle was a pretty good writer, and I often bought the stupid thing just to see his stories published.

When I arrived, I saw Kyle and his 'crew' happily handing out the small booklets in one of the halls. People were buying them excitedly, flipping into the magazine enthusiastically.

I walked up to him, seeing that he was smiling. I knew it was a fake smile.

"What's up?" I asked him. I watched as another customer came up to him, buying the book and then opening the page. It was then I began noticing that _everybody_ was turning to that same page. "And what's got everyone so excited about this thing?"

He shoved the magazine at me, oblivious to my slip-up. "_This._"

I took it, more afraid of dropping it in shock than anything else. I opened it, skimming through the pages. I looked up at him blankly. "I don't see anything--"

He cut me off frustratedly. "Turn to page twelve and read it."

I followed his orders, my eyes scanning the first few lines. It seemed pretty fine and then...

I felt my face grow hot. "I-it's..."

"Yes, _apparently _someone on the staff thought it would be funny if they put in a smut story."

I was at a loss of words. My mouth was slightly open as I began reading the rest of it. It wasn't like I had read anything like this before--after all, one of my closest friends aspired to be the next Hugh Hefner (and was actually a lot further than one would think), but in school, smut seemed almost taboo. "I mean...it's pretty descriptive."

_Extremely descriptive_, I noticed as I read more into it.

"And do you know something too?" Kyle continued ranting, as if the content didn't embarass him. He seemed _way_ past that point. "It's anonymous. No signature, no nothing. But _who's _in charge of this whole thing? Me! I could get kicked out! I could..."

Another boy came up to us, purchasing the book. I looked at him, and noticed that a line was beginning to form. An orange coat caught my attention and it didn't surprise me that my good friend Kenny would be in line.

I turned back toward Kyle, giving a slightly optimistic grin. "But, I mean, you guys are raking in money. And this _is _a public school. Freedom of speech and all that, remember?"

As Kyle handed the magazine to the boy, he turned to me, rolling his eyes. His anger seemed to cool for the time being. He groaned. "I can see what's gonna happen. This is going to be one of those controversial things that South Park is going to be involved it. Freedom of Speech vs. kids...Jesus, my mom'll never let me live this down."

The blonde in the old worn-out parka (which he still wore, even eight years later) approached us with a smirk.

"Hey, Stan, hey Kyle," Kenny McCormick greeted, his voice unfortunately unmuffled since he grew into the parka. "I'll take three copies of the porn magazine."

Kyle clenched his fists angrily. Kenny always _did_ know how to push our buttons, though it was always in good fun. Not like Cartman.

"Kenny--" I started in Kyle's defense, trying to communicate with my eyes that this was not the time or place for him to be annoying Kyle right now, as I knew my Jewish friend was ready to snap at any given moment.

Kenny took the hint, but kept that stupid smirk on his face. He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey. You want the sale or not?"

Kyle let out something between a growl and a sigh and angrily took the money from Kenny's hand, smacking him in the chest with the three mags. His shove made Kenny move back a few steps.

Kenny raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, what's up _your _ass? It's not every day you get to read porn at school, even if there aren't any pictures."

"Exactly, Kenny," I interjected before Kyle got the chance to rip his head off, which, by the way, would not have been the first time. "Kyle might get in trouble for this. The school wouldn't allow _'inappropriate'_ things like this to go around."

Kenny's eyebrows shot up. He grinned excitedly. "Are you kidding? The media would so be all over this. Freedom of speech crap and all that. And do you know something? The school wouldn't win. So you know what this means, right?"

I sighed unenthusiastically, humoring him. "What?"

He smirked. "Pornos!"

"Um...what?" asked a boy from behind Kenny, who I recognized as Clyde O'Donovan from grade school. He was standing next to his best friend, Craig Nommel, who Kyle, Kenny and I had all gone to grade school with.

Kenny looked at us as if it were the most obvious answer. "Okay. If the media gets involved, the school wouldn't win. So erotica would be okay to read. Well, then the next step would be that _all _porn magazines are okay, and then within a year, people will be bringing the DVDs or putting the vids on their iPods and that'll be okay...and then within that year, the students'll start making their own pornos! Just think of all those girls..."

He stared off dreamily (though I think it was just typical Kenny being his over-dramatic self) and then looked shocked. I think it was the thoughts he was having, because all of a sudden he shifted his eyes downward. "Uh...gotta go, guys!"

And with that, he ran down the hall with the three copies of the lit mag under his arm.

I turned toward Kyle, and saw him roll his eyes with a small smile. I knew he was trying to hide it, but Kenny could be so damn funny sometimes. Still, I knew Kyle would not give in to humor.

There were many tactics that worked against Kyle to cheer him up, and usually I could find the right one.

First, I placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Dude, come on. You're not in trouble now, and you don't know if you will be. Till then, just relax, you know. Don't worry about it so that way you can have fun."

He glanced indifferently to the hand, then shrugged it off. "Can't, dude. Sorry."

I sighed, my first defeat, then tried again.

"Here," I stuck out my hand that held my given copy. "At least let me help sell them. If anything _does _happen, at least I'll take some of the blame then."

He glanced at me through weary eyes, even though the day had hardly begun. "You're not even in the club. How would you get in trouble?"

I shrugged, trying to formulate a plan already. "Hey, you know, you're my Super Best Friend. You're like...the other half. If you get in trouble, I get in trouble. Mi casa, su casa, su cuerpo mi cuerpo."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he handed me half of his stack of mags. I knew I had won the battle. "Dude, I don't take Spanish. What the hell's a cuerpo?"

I sighed as I stuck out the mags as an advertisement attempt. "Translated, I just said 'My house is your house, your body is my body.'"

As my first customer approached me and a line started to form behind him, Kyle glanced at me, the first smirk or hint of humor coming back.

"Dude," he said as I took the customer's money. "Do you know how gay that sounded?"

We laughed, and the morning returned to normal, albeit the worry of getting in trouble was still looming over our heads. We were still pretty positive that this would result in some sort of whacky adventure (again) where the media would get involved and South Park would again become the center of politics.

We had no idea how right we were.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Don't worry, more is still to come!! But, yeah. Please review. Who do you think I should have to sing first and what song? I have a few definite people/songs in mind, but requests are love.

Awesome-O!!

Please review!


End file.
